yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Putasockinit
Yo-Kai Putasockinit & To-What-To is the 6th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" was laying on the inside of a bookshelf and wakes up; Usapyon notices he's not in Holly's bedroom Usapyon: W-where am I? Nick: Whisper, can you get my math book for me? Whisper: Of course, where is it? Nick: On my bookshelf. flies over to Nick's bookshelf and picks up his math book, but his startled to see Usapyon there Whisper: "screams" Nick: What's wrong with you? Whisper: There's a yo-kai over on your bookshelf. Nick: Nani? presses the searchlight; Usapyon is astonished to see that another human has a yo-kai watch Usapyon: H-hi. Nick: Nani o!? {Opening Title Sequence} Nick: W-who are you? Usapyon: My name is Usapyon, the 'Merican yo-kai from the Shady tribe. Nick: I'm Nick, why were you on my bookshelf? Usapyon: I'm not sure, I-I need to get back home. Mrs. Adams: Nick, time for school!! Nick: We can take you home after school. Usapyon: Promise? Nick: Of course. Usapyon: Cool, thanks. {Springdale High; Math Class} Max: Hey, babe. Nick: Hey. Max: Did you know that Next HarMEOWny is planning on breaking up? Jibanyan: What!? Max: That's why they haven't released any new albums. Jibanyan: This can't be true. Max: They also plan on solo careers, except for Fiona. Jibanyan: But Fiona is the best out of all of them. Nick: There's something wrong with Max, he doesn't even like Next HarMEOWny. Usapyon: That's because there's a yo-kai inspiriting him. Nick: Really? presses on the searchlight, bringing Putasockinit into light Putasockinit: Looks like you found me. Nick: W-who's that? Usapyon: The 'Merican yo-kai Putasockinit, when he inspirits people he makes them push things to far and sometimes ruin relationships. Nick: And he didn't even need a yo-kai pad. Whisper: Whatever. Usapyon: That's because I know all about 'Merican yo-kai. Nick: Impressive, how can we stop him? Usapyon: Maybe...a yo-kai who doesn't care much and goes along with anything? Nick: Or maybe... inserts a yo-kai medal into the Model U, summoning Sandmeh Sandmeh: How may I help? Nick: I need you to cancel out Putasockinit's inspiritment. Sandmeh: Gotcha. inspirits Max, causing a inspirit battle between Putasockinit and Sahdmeh Putasockinit: I can't take it anymore, you win. "hands medal" Nick: And that's how it's done son. Sandmeh: My work here is done. Nick: Thanks a bunch, Usapyon. Usapyon: Anytime! "screen closes on Usapyon with a big grin on his face, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: Mm, lunch time already. Betty: Hunch lime is dandy? Nick: What, that's not what I said. Betty: Cats are plaid? Nick: Betty, are you feelin' ok? Betty: Have I been sneezing all day? Not that I'm aware of. Usapyon: There's another yo-kai. presses on the searchlight, bringing To-What-To-Who into light Usapyon: That's To-What-To-Who, he makes people misinterpret anything people say. Betty: Makes people scream while they play? Nick: This is gettin' real annoying. Jibanyan: I've got this Nick. uses Paws of Fury, knocking To-What-To-Who onto the ground Betty: W-what happened? Nick: Um, nothing. Betty: You sure, I felt really weird just a bit ago. Nick: Nope, nothin' happened. Betty: Ok, I'm gonna get lunch. Holly: Usapyon, there you are! Usapyon: Holly!! Holly: I've been looking for you everywhere. Nick: Whoa, she can see yo-kai too. Jibanyan: Yeah, she's got a yo-kai watch Model U as well. Whisper: Perhaps she can make a great ally in the future. Nick: Maybe. Usapyon: I had a fun time, Nick. "hands medal" Nick: For me? Usapyon: "nods" Nick: Thanks, I'll be sure to call you whenever. Usapyon: Cool. To-What-To-Who: Want my medal? Nick: No way, you're super annoying. To-What-To-Who: "grumbles" "Screen closes on Holly and Usapyon walking off into the distance, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Maxwell Forester *Betty Bernstein *Emily Archer *Holly Anne Thomas *Whisper *Jibanyan *Putasockinit *Sandmeh *To-What-To-Who *Usapyon Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Putasockinit and Usapyon {Cut to Red background} Nick: Usapyon, you're a pretty cool guy. Usapyon: Slime is alright? Putasockinit: I'm pretty sure he said, pages all night. Nick: I hate To-What-To-Who so much. To-What-To-Who: Now will you be my friend? Nick: "groans" Fine. To-What-To-Who: "hands medal" Nick: Whisper, add him to the medallium. Whisper: Dad is a stallion? Nick: Are you kidding me!! {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes